


Солнце в твоих глазах

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: От Сэхун исходит приятный запах хвои, а в ее волосах прячутся солнечные зайчики, и Чонину кажется, что он нашел свой дом.





	Солнце в твоих глазах

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Hoshi wo ou kodomo – Opening  
> Infinite Stream – In The Forest  
> reynah – one and only; exor'dium dance perf. bgm (exo piano cover)  
> Infinite Stream – Kite
> 
> Тема: Японские ёкаи  
> Ёкаи: Кодама ( дух дерева )

 Запах скошенной травы и цветущего персика. Чонин сонно потягивается, развалившись под огромным деревом, и трет глаза. Старается согнать дрему. Наушники выпадают из ушей, и Чонин жмурится, переворачиваясь на бок. Давно заученная мелодия для нового танца доносится приглушенными битами, и он выключает телефон. Принимает сидячее положение и смотрит на часы. Занятия давно закончились, и Чонин успешно проспал их в самой отдаленной части университетского сада, совсем забыв о времени.   
  
      Чонин поднимается на ноги и разминает шею, вертясь из стороны в сторону. Достает из рюкзака небольшие колонки и подключает к плееру. Кеды остаются одиноко стоять под деревом, и Чонин улыбается от удовольствия, когда босые ступни зарываются в чуть прохладную траву. Нажимая на плей, Чонин отходит на несколько шагов назад, оглядываясь по сторонам, и убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, начинает танцевать.   
  
      Прикрытые глаза и подрагивающие веки. Чонин делает глубокий вдох, взмах руки и поворот. Теплый ветер ласкает кожу, и солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся через ветки деревьев, стараются оставить на его лице легкие прикосновения, пока он в танце уходит от них, будто нарочно убегая. Прыжок, оборот вокруг себя, и снова прохладная земля под ногами. Отточенные движения и ровное дыхание. У Чонина все идеально. Он не просто танцует, он живет. Он это и есть танец.   
  
      Чонин как всегда забывает о времени, полностью отдаваясь своему занятию, и резко замирает в пол-оборота. Открывает глаза и сталкивается с чужим взглядом. Он сглатывает, глядя на девушку, что выглядывает из-за дерева, и, наклоняя голову на бок, рассматривает незнакомку. Легкое платье в пол, цвета сирени, и такие же волосы, что волнами лежат на узких девичьих печах. Она кусает губы и с интересом рассматривает Чонина в ответ, не говоря ни слова.   
  
      У нее в волосах цветы персика мягким розовым и на щеках румянец в тон. Глаза янтарные, словно солнце в них поселилось, и бледная, будто дорогой фарфор, кожа. Чонин облизывает пересохшие губы и кивает головой в знак приветствия, еле заметно улыбаясь. По телу растекается приятное тепло, заполняя до краев, и хочется танцевать. Только теперь не для себя, а для нее. Сердце отбивает ритм, что мягкой мелодией льется из колонок, и Чонин, подмигивая незнакомке, снова отдается танцу.   
  


***

  
  
      Когда вечернее небо раскрашивается гранатовыми разводами, что переливаются бледно голубой синью, Чонин лежит на земле, раскинув руки в стороны, и тяжело дышит. Он снова не следит за временем, глупая привычка. Мышцы ноют, будто проклиная его неосторожность, а в горле пересохло и хочется пить. Пустая бутылка лежит оставленная подле рюкзака, и Чонин вздрагивает, когда кожи касаются прохладные капли.   
  
      На него с опаской смотрит все та же девушка, и в руках у нее чаша с водой. Она застенчиво отводит взгляд, и Чонин закусывает губу, стараясь удержать рвущуюся наружу глупую улыбку. Он благодарит свою спасительницу, и даже не задумываясь, осушает чашу до дна.   
  
      — Чонин, — улыбаясь и протягивая ладонь, говорит парень. Он смотрит на незнакомку, что, кажется, колеблется и не торопится отвечать, но Чонин решает все за нее. Горячие пальцы тянутся к изящной ладони, и Ким смотрит ей в глаза, сжимая и чувствуя нежную кожу под подушечками.   
  
      — Сэхун, — звучит тихий мелодичный голос, и Чонин уверен, что, если Сэхун будет просто говорить, он сможет станцевать под эти звуки самый прекрасный танец. Она заглядывает в его глаза, и губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Тепло и уют — вот, что излучает Сэхун.   
  


***

  
  
      Они сидят под высоким деревом, и Чонин без умолку рассказывает ей о танцах. Его глаза горят неподдельным счастьем, и в солнечных лучах сэхуновых глаз это счастье отражается в тройном размере. Она слушает внимательно, ловя каждый жест Чонина, и ему кажется, что он нашел свой дом.   
  
      От Сэхун исходит приятный запах хвои, и в ее волосах прячутся солнечные зайчики. У нее на ресницах капли утреней росы и смех похож на пение птиц. Она шепотом рассказывает ему легенды персиковых деревьев, будто делится секретами, и Чонин безмолвно обещает хранить их и никому не раскрывать.   
  
      Чонину совсем не хочется прощаться, но солнце давно спряталось за горизонтом, а молочная кожа Сэхун покрылась мурашками от вечернего ветерка. Он предлагает ей свою толстовку, чтобы еще немного послушать ее чарующий голос, но девушка лишь виновато улыбается и машет на прощание, скрываясь за цветущими деревьями.   
  
      Широкая улыбка появляется на губах и кажется, что в его душе зацвели цветы. Он идет по пустым вечерним улицам, слушая музыку в наушниках, и уже мечтает о том, как завтра увидит Сэхун и станцует для нее. В его голове постепенно рождается новый танец, и все это благодаря теплой улыбке и солнцу в янтарных глазах.   
  


***

  
  
      Чонин оглядывается по сторонам и с беспокойством поглядывает на часы. Он пришел несколько часов назад и надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня ему снова повезет увидеть Сэхун. Ее не было уже несколько дней, и он корил себя за то, что забыл спросить у нее номер телефона. Рубиновый закат медленно опускается на город, и охранник уже несколько раз предупреждал парня, что ему стоит поторопиться и покинуть сад, потому что скоро университетские ворота будут закрыты.   
  
      Тяжело вздыхая и поднимаясь на ноги, Чонин на мгновение замирает и, резко повернувшись в сторону, срывается с места, в порыве обнимая стоящую неподалеку Сэхун, что ошарашено раскрыв глаза, тут же отталкивает его от себя, опуская взгляд.   
  
      — Прости, — виновато шепчет Чонин, немного огорчившись такой реакции. — Я просто очень рад тебя видеть, — отрывая взгляд от земли и искренне улыбаясь, добавляет он. — Тебя не было несколько дней, я волновался. Но я рад, что ты пришла.   
  
      Сэхун удивленно смотрит на него и еле заметно улыбается, протягивая Чонину веточку цветущего персика.   
  
      Они прощаются почти сразу, и охранник смотрит на Кима как на умалишенного, когда тот разговаривает сам с собой, обещая в пустоту, что завтра непременно покажет свой новый танец. Мужчина пожимает плечами, бубня под нос, что современная молодежь совсем поехала, и просит Чонина поторопиться.   
  


***

  
  
      На этот раз Сэхун сидит под деревом и завороженно наблюдает за Чонином. Из колонок льется мелодия фортепиано, и Чонин двигается плавно, будто рисуя в воздухе чей-то портрет. Взмахи рук похожи на взмах птичьего крыла, и ничего прекраснее этого Сэхун в жизни не видела. Она тихо хлопает после каждого нового танца и с застенчивой улыбкой подает парню полотенце, чтобы тот смог вытереть пот со лба.   
  
      Чонин подходит к лежащему на земле плееру, и поворачивается к девушке.   
  
      — Я придумал это танец для тебя. Это мой подарок тебе, — тихо говорит Чонин, а на лице Сэхун румянец расцветает лепестками сакуры.   
  
      Чонин полностью сливается с мелодией леса, как прозвала про себя эту музыку Сэхун, и делает первые движения. Поворот, прыжок, выпад вперед, и он снова взмывает над землей. Еще несколько оборотов вокруг себя, и Чонин падает на колени, прогибаясь в спине, и откидывает голову назад. Широкие ладони скользят по оголенным участкам шеи, и Сэхун стыдливо опускает глаза, думая о том, что Чонин слишком красивый.   
  
      Мелодия заканчивается, и Чонин плавно опускается перед Сэхун, заглядывая ей в глаза. Пот блестит на его коже, и, кажется, Сэхун слышит, как бьется сердце. Только не понятно, ее или Чонина.   
  
      У Чонина губы мягкие и от него пахнет лесными травами. Кончики пальцев скользят по нежным щекам Сэхун, и он чувствует, как щекочут ее подрагивающие реснички.   
  
      Сэхун смотрит, широко раскрыв глаза, а после срывается с места и скрывается за деревьями. Чонин бежит за ней в след, прося подождать, но тут же замирает на месте, замечая, как силуэт девушки испаряется в воздухе, оставляя еле заметную дымку.   
  
      Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, и, кажется, Чонин сходит сума.   
  


***

  
  
      Весна заканчивается слишком быстро, и Чонин больше не чувствует запаха отцветших персиков. Экзамены забирают слишком много времени, но они все равно не дают ему забыться.   
  
      Солнце в чужих глазах больше не слепит теплыми лучами, а приятный голос не делится тайнами деревьев. Чонин не знает, что чувствует, но он очень хочет увидеть Сэхун.   
  
      Он танцует каждый день, засиживаясь на своем излюбленном месте под старым деревом, и через несколько недель огромный ствол украшает священная симэнава*, а Чонин старается не думать о том, что сходит сума. Легенды и мифы выглядят неправдоподобными, и он не хочет верить в то, что Сэхун всего лишь его воображение… дух?   
  
      Жаркое лето сменяется златовласой осенью, а ей на смену приходит холодная зима. Чонин кутается в теплый вязаный шарф, но все так же продолжает ходить в сад в надежде, что однажды Сэхун появится.   
  


***

  
  
      Сэхун появляется неожиданно. Вместе с первыми расцветшими цветами персика, вместе с счастливой чониновой улыбкой на смуглом лице и тихим «обещай, что больше не исчезнешь». Сэхун появляется так же внезапно, как и тогда, год назад, но теперь ее волосы бледно розового цвета, цвета первой любви, и она обещает, что не уйдет.   
  
      Чонин танцует для нее свой танец, и в нем все невысказанные слова. В каждом движении новое признание, а в каждом взмахе руки нежные прикосновения и тихие «я скучал». Он отдает всего себя и дарит свое сердце. Просит беречь его, ведь оно бьется в такт с чужим.   
  
      Сэхун шепотом называет его глупым мальчишкой и дарит веточку сакуры. Она переплетает холодные тонкие пальцы с чужими, и горячие ладони Чонина безмолвно обещают согреть.   
  
      На кончике носа остается еле ощутимое «я тоже скучала», а на губах сладкий вкус малины и, кажется, их самое первое…   
  
 _…Люблю…_  
  
      Тихим шелестом, теряясь в ветвях столетнего священного дуба.


End file.
